


Life of an Ackerman

by LeviAckerman88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Saw Three Ships, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Multi, Parent Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shingeki no social life, What Was I Thinking?, Why am I still tagging?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviAckerman88/pseuds/LeviAckerman88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Sky has had a pretty hard life, first she was given up at birth, then her adoptive mother died, then she was given back to the people she's been told are her real parents. At least there's on upside to her life so far. Her best friends Thomas Arlert, Clementine Springer, and Mason Jeager. Will their friendship last through the hellish nightmare known as highschool? Or will these childhood friends break apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mom and Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaaay! My first story! Please click the back button or if you've printed this out burn all evidence~! I can't believe I did this. Please leave feedback in order to make my future (if I decide to) stories better! Okay thanks!

Mom and Dad...

“I'll be back soon. I promise.” Mommy said, kissing my forehead as she grabbed her big overnight bags. I nodded and stuck out my pinky.

“Promise Mommy!” I said. She wrapped her pinky around mine and nodded.

“See you around, Princess.” She said before walking out of the house. I walked back to my room to finish packing. Uncle Eren would be here soon to pick me up. He'd be bringing me to his house so I could play with Mason while he, Mommy, and Mason's mommy, Mikasa went to the hospital so I could get Mason's new little brother.

Someone knocked on the door and I opened it. Eren stood there with a soft smile. “Mommy just left.” I frowned.

“Alright. Did she remember to kiss you goodbye?” He asked. I nodded. “That's good. I can't imagine your mother forgetting to say goodbye to you.” Eren said offering me his hand. I grabbed his hand and he picked up my bag.

“Alright, Sky. Remember the rules of the house while Mikasa and I are gone.” Eren said as we neared his house.

“No bugging the neighbors, no dangerous activities, and no non-age appropriate things while your gone. And if we run out of food, go to town with the money Mikasa left us.” I recited as we reached the door.

“Good girl.” Eren said opening the door. “Mason! Sky's here!” Mason had Eren's hair and eyes but Mikasa's skin tone. He always wore a beaded necklace and every time his parents broke a promise, he'd add a new bead. He only had two.

The thing is, Mommy, isn't my real Mommy. My real Mommy and Daddy gave me away for some reason. But THIS Mommy was sick. She wasn't able to stay out of the hospital long. She didn't want to go with Mikasa and Eren. She HAD to go. Her condition was acting up again and she needed to see the doctor again. My Daddy had left Mommy because he had to go to war and fight bad guys. He sent me letters and sometimes sent me toys in the mail. I missed him but my Mommy needed me more then he did.

“Hey Sky? Whatcha thinking 'bout?” My head jerked up to see Mason staring at me.

“N-Nothing!” I said quickly.

“Oh... Worried about my Mom?” He asked. I nodded. He didn't know about Mommy's sickness.

“Bye Dad!” Mason smiled up at Eren. “Come back soon okay? I wanna see my new little brother!” Mason said as Eren smiled too.

“We will Mason.” Eren said before leaving us alone.

“... I don't like it when they leave. It makes me lonely.” All the happiness had left Mason.

“HEY! What am I? Chopped liver!” I teased and dragged him to his room so we could play with his toys.

A few hours later (NO POV) ...  
“They're back!” Mason cheered as he heard the front door open.

Sky looked up from her story book. “Already?”

Mason and Sky ran to the door and only saw his Mom and Eren standing there. Neither looked happy. And there was no baby. No Mommy either.

“W-where's my Mommy?” Sky asked. She was terrified for then answer. Eren crouched down in front of the five year old.

“Sky... Your Mommy was brave. She was braver then the rest of us. But... the treatment... was all for naught.” Eren handed Sky a small music box. “I brought this from your house. I thought you would have wanted it.” He muttered. Sky wound it up and let it play. It was a sad lullaby. She was with the small music box when the orphanage found her.

“M-M-M-Mommy...” She said chocking back tears.

“Sky?” Mason asked reaching towards his friend. Sky pushed him away and hugged the music box close to her as she started to wail.

“Give her time.” Mikasa said as she led her son down the hall.

“Sky... We need to find a place for you to stay.” Eren said sadly. He wanted the black haired girl to stay with his family, but there was no room for her. There were many people who didn't have room for her... Until one particular person crossed Eren Jeager's mind...

A few days later...  
“C'MON! You're the only person who could possibly take Sky!” Eren said, getting on his knees to beg. 

“And I said no.” Levi said crossing his arm. Sky stared up at him in wonder. THIS was a police officer... Sky's mother had always said they were cruel and merciless on the field, but this man seemed harmless “What?” Levi asked her.

“You're taaaallll.” Sky said as Levi flinched. 

“What's her name again?” Levi stupidly asked Eren.

“Sky.” He answered as he stood up. He towered over Levi.

“YOU'RE BOTH SUPER TALL!” Sky giggled as Levi's eye twitched.

“You said I'm the ONLY one who could care for her?” He asked. Eren nodded. “What about Hanji” Eren shook his head furiously.

“Are you KIDDING? HANJI. The SCIENCE teacher.” Eren said motioning to Sky, who was watching a butterfly like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Levi sighed and looked over at Sky.   
“C'mon Levi! Be a father for once! Claim your little girl!” Eren snapped in a whisper.

Levi cringed. It's not like he WANTED to leave her alone. “But... What about Petra? What will she say?” Levi asked

“Petra will understand.” Eren smiled lightly.

“Alright... She is my kid after all...” The officer said.

“Thank you so much Levi.” Eren said before leaving.

“Hey!” Levi said as Sky looked up at him.

“Yes Sir?” She asked. Levi's eye twitched. She was winding up her music box. Levi took it from her roughly.

“Where did you get that?” He demanded.

“I-It's mine!” She cried. “It's been with me forever!” Levi gave it back with a sigh.

“C'mon kid. There's something I need to tell you.”

Levi stood outside her door, listening. He heard something like humming. But why? Sky was just forced to leave the only home she's known. How does she have the heart to hum? Levi cracked open the door to see Sky curled up on the bed shaking. She was still humming while the music box played its sad song. Levi knocked softly and she didn't respond. He walked over and poked her.

She swatted at him muttering, “leave me alone Mr. Levi... I wanna be alone.” Levi sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Sky... I know who your mother and father are.” Levi spoke softly. Sky peeked over at him. His gray eyes shined in the light of the room.

“You know my real Mommy and Daddy?” She asked. He nodded.

“I'm your father.” Levi said. “My wife Petra, she's your mother.” Sky sniffled and sat up and scooted over next to Levi.

“Why didn't you tell me earlier?” Sky asked.

“It was hard... I... It's just hard. That's all I'll say.”

“Did you miss me?”

“More then you'll ever know.”

“Why didn't you want me?”

“Because I... I wanted to keep you with us. But Petra's mother would not have her daughter being pregnant before we were actually married. I'm sorry Sky.” Levi said before standing up.

“I don't care that you left me with my other mommy!” Sky exclaimed. “All I care about is that I have a REAL family now! I'm not alone now and that's what counts!” Sky smiled. Levi smiled a little before leaving the room so Sky could finish unpacking.

About an hour later... Sky's POV...

“Levi! I'm home!” A voice called. Daddy was reading to me in my room and I jumped and clung to his arm.

“Sky, relax. It's just Petra.” Daddy said softly. My eyes lit up.

“Mommy?” I asked. Daddy nodded and smiled.

“Let's go meet Mommy.” He smiled.

I ran out of my room before Daddy and ran into the living room. All the furniture was so neatly placed. There were two armchairs facing each other and another armchair next to a book case. There was a black couch facing a HUGE tv and a glass coffee table with a flower vase in it. On the couch by the tv was a lady with short kinda gingerish hair and stunning amber eyes. “Mommy?” I asked.

She turned and stared at me. “Mommy?” She asked. Daddy came down the stairs and put his hands on my shoulders.

“Petra, you remember Sky right?” He smiled and Petra's eyes got wide. 

“S-Sk-Sky Maria Ackerman...” Petra muttered. I nodded. Petra got off the couch and knelt in front of me. “You're... You're so... beautiful... Please... tell me this isn't a dream...” She muttered.

“It's not a dream Petra. This is our little girl.” Daddy smiled.

“Mommy?” I asked again. Petra nodded and hugged me tight. “Mommy...” I whimpered.

“I'm right here baby. It's okay. You're home now...” Petra smiled. I hugged her back and started crying. “Shhh. It's okay... You'll be okay... I promise, we won't leave you like that again.” Petra said. I nodded and felt Daddy hug me from behind.

“We love you Sky. I want you to know that. We never wanted to leave you to begin with...”


	2. Friends...

Friends...

“Sky, I told you to hold still.” Mom sighed as I squirmed around on the chair.

“But I like my long hair!” I whined.

“Well we don't always get what we want, now do we?” Dad said holding my shoulders in place.

“NOOOO!” I cried. Someone rang the doorbell and Mom stopped with the scissors inches from cutting the first lock.

“Oh, now what?” Dad asked as he and Mom walked away. Dad faced me and narrowed his eyes. “Stay.” He ordered. I giggled and nodded. 

Levi's POV...

“What do you want Erwin?” I asked crossing my arms.

“Did I interrupt something Levi?” He asked.

“Kinda. We had finally gotten Sky to hold still so Petra could cut her hair.” I said letting Erwin in. We walked towards the kitchen where Sky was SUPPOSED to be. She was gone. “Little Brat.” I grumbled.

“Something wrong Levi?” He asked.

“SKY! GET BACK HERE!” I yelled.

I saw her peek around the corner giggle then run down the hall. “Excuse me for a second. Petra? Why don't you and Erwin have some coffee while I go do something.” I said. I ran after Sky and cornered her in the living room. She screamed then started laughing. I grabbed her arm and bought her to the kitchen again.

“Ah, so this must be Sky.” Erwin said as Sky jumped and hid behind my leg.

“Sky. Say hello. Then get your butt back in that chair.” I said as she peeked out. Her amber eyes were trembling. I pushed her out from behind me a bit and she looked up at Erwin nervously.

“H-Hi...” She muttered before trudging to the chair. She climbed up and sat still.

“Sky, let's compromise. I'll cut it to your shoulders. Okay?” Petra smiled. Leave it to Petra to find a way to get the brat to cooperate. She nodded and Petra picked up the scissors. 

“I must say, I like your eyes Skyler.” Erwin said watching as Petra cut her hair.

“T-Thank you... I like your eyebrows.” She said kicking her legs.

“Sky. Stop.” I said. She obeyed and played with her fingers instead.

“Thank you Skyler. That's kind of you.” He smiled.

“It's just Sky... Daddy said he wasn't stupid when he signed the birth certificate. He says if he wanted my name to be Skyler that he would have wrote it in as Skyler not Sky.” She said as I handed her a small mirror. She looked up at me and shook her head.

“What? To short to long?” I asked.

“To long.” She said. She made some motions with her hands on the back of her neck, trying to measure it out.

“I dunno Sky. That's awfully short. Petra? What do you think?” I said as Petra readied the scissors again. I really didn't care how short she wanted it. As long as she didn't want to be bald, I didn't care.

“I don't care! Do it Mom!” She smiled. Petra cut her hair to her preference and gave her a broom.

“Your hair, you clean it up.” I said. “And if there's any left over on that floor when your done. Do it again.” I said as Erwin, Petra and I left the room.

“So, why are you here?” I asked him.

“Big case. We need the best man we got.” He said. I saw Sky poking her head into the room. I snapped my fingers and pointed away. She let out a small eep and retreated.

“Anyways, how long will I be gone?” I asked.

“Probably no longer than a week.” He shrugged.

“And you came here personally because...?” Petra asked, drawing out the word 'because'.

“Because, Sky has been accepted to an elite school. As head of the school board I was sent to-.”

“NO! FUCK NO!” I yelled.

“Levi, it's for the better of her future!” Petra said.

“This is our DAUGHTER we're talking about! There's no way she'll be sent god knows how far away!” I snapped

“You're not thinking of her future!” Erwin added in.

“That's not the point! She's ten years old! I won't let her start at a young age like this.”

“Remember what age you went to the exact same school?” Petra asked.

“... Fine. Just... give her time. Even if it's a little bit.” I said as Erwin nodded.

“Daddy?” A soft voice asked. We looked over to see Sky looking back at us. “Daddy? Why are you yelling at the man with funny eyebrows?” She asked walking over to us.

“There's no major reason sweetie. Just a... misunderstanding.” Petra said petting her short hair.

“Dad?” 

“Yes?” I asked

“Can I go play with Thomas, Clementine, and Mason in town?” She asked innocently.

“Alright. Remember to keep your lunch away from both Sasha and Clementine and be gentle with Thomas, he's about as fragile as his father.” I said.

“But Dad, Armin isn't THAT fragile!” She replied.

“You obviously haven't seen him try and work out. He can barely lift fifty pounds.” I said kissing her forehead. She shrugged and ran outside.

Sky's POV...

It's so hard to get used to my new hair cut! It was kinda uneven but I didn't care. I ran into the plaza and saw Thomas reading a book and Clementine and Mason fake fighting. “Hey guys!” I waved as I ran over to them.

“Whoa! Nice hair Sky!” Clementine shouted as I neared them.

“I barely recognized you shorty!” Mason laughed.

“HEY! Just because my mom and dad are short, doesn't mean I am!” I snapped.

“Yeah, but both of my parents are super tall, so you're always going to be Shorty to me.” He smiled.

“Hey Tom, whatcha reading?” I asked. He pointed to the cover. “All About Chicago?” I asked. He showed me the pictures.

“Yeah. My Dad said we're going to go see it when he gets a break at work!” Thomas's face lit up as he talked about his book. Clementine, Mason and I crowded around him as he talked about things. Different foods, special events, fashions, the list went on!

“C'mon guys. Can we stop looking at this. I'm getting bored.” Clementine said backing away.

“Yeah. She's got a point.” I sighed.

“Yeah...” Thomas said putting the book back in his bag.

“So... What do you guys wanna do?” Mason asked.

“SHOPPING!” Clementine and I yelled in unison. The boys groaned but followed us as we ran around the plaza. Today was one of the few days where people were able to open stands downtown so they could sell their things for less then a department store could. I think Mom had called it a... Flea Market? But why would fleas want to open a shop downtown?

“Ooh! Look at this! It's so cute!” Clementine said holding up a light blue ribbon with a pink button in the middle. She put it in my hair and clapped her hands. “IT LOOKS SO CUTE!” She smiled.

“You think so Clem?” I asked. She nodded as I pulled out my money and handed it to the lady. She handed it back.

“It's alright dear. I've been looking for someone who looks cute with it in their hair. I think it suits you.” She said. I thanked her and ran back to the boys with Clem.

“Nice accessory. Can we go?” Mason asked. I nodded and we started back to the plaza.

Musicians were playing music while people listened intently. I started singing and Mason laughed. “It's not funny!” I snapped.

“No, no! It's cute how well your voice goes with this music!” He smiled. He offered me a hand and I took it, having no clue what he was plotting. He pulled me close to him and we started dancing around. People turned from the musicians to us. Thomas and Clem started dancing together and people clapped to the beat. Some others actually joined in too. I was having so much fun I didn't notice what time it was.

Mason's POV...

Sky and I whirled around the Plaza laughing without a care in the word. She had taken off her coat and put it with our things. Her light blue dress seemed to make her name true. She did look like the sky. She was so vibrant, energetic, happy. It's like we were five again. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to see Levi.

“Mind if I take this dance?” He asked. I shook my head and he took Sky. They were talking as they danced. Sky's expression bounced between fear, shock, anger, and sadness. I wanted to ask what was wrong but I knew it wasn't my business. Sky ran over to me as the song ended. She threw her arms around me and buried her face in my neck.

“I'm going to be enrolled in an special school next month...” She whispered.

“No...” I said.

“Mason, please, do whatever you can to get your parents to let you into that school.” She said looking up at me with teary eyes.

“I will. We won't be separated, you're my best friend.” I smiled. She touched her necklace. It had five beads on it. She had started one too. For every promise our parents broke, a new bead was added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! It was my birthday recently! Anyways, I tried but continue to suck at writing. ._. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'll try to finish the next chapter soon!


End file.
